happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy-Heart
Candy-Heart is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. She is Giggles and Blingy's cousin. Character bio Candy-Heart was born a normal 3 tailed flying fox and she lived happily with her parents. But one night when she and her parents were out camping, Candy got lost in the woods and a vampire found her. The vampire hadn’t killed her, but he had mixed blood with her, turning her into a vampire herself. There were lots of things she lost as a result, like being able to eat food as she could now only drink blood, being able to sleep, and the sun would give her acne. But her parents still cared for and loved her just as much as they did before. Eventually, here parents decided to go to Romania with all the other HTF parents, and sent Candy to live with her Aunt Chortle, Uncle Brainy and all her cousins. She had met Toothy before going to live with her aunt and uncle and thought he was super cute, so when she found out he was a now one of her cousins, she was ecstatic! And she loved his brother, Timid too. And she still lives happily with them all now. Personality Candy-Heart is very nice, but suffers from mild Tourette’s. She cares a lot about her cousins, Giggles and Blingy and all her other cousins too as she will bake them brownies and other baked goods even if she can’t eat them herself. And if she sees any of them getting bullied, the bully is sure to lose some blood. She is also very vain as she will spend long periods of time on her appearance in the morning and beautify anything she gets the opportunity to. Candy-Heart is also somewhat of a perfectionist as she always wants thing neat, orderly, and in their proper place. Trivia * Candy-Heart is a character given to User: Toothy-And-Timid by User:Yellow-spider-kitty and she was originally going to be a sea otter, but Toothy-And-Timid decided to change her to a three tailed flying fox. * It is often said that vampires die in the sunlight, but in Candy-Heart's case, this is a myth. Though sunlight does give her acne as well as mild irritation, and in some cases, a rash. * The smell of garlic is lethal to her. * Candy-Heart doesn't recoil in terror at the sight of a crucifix, but it will give her an awful headache. * At night, while the rest of her large family is asleep, Candy-Heart goes out to hunt for blood. * Being a vampire, the only way for Candy-Heart to die would be either if a stake was rammed through her heart, or someone lopped her head off. * Candy-Heart’s favorite type of blood to drink is Type O. It’s particularly rare, but very tasty. She calls it ’The Champagne of Blood’. Gallery Candyheart px.png|Candy-Heart as drawn by User: La-cocotua A400BF8B-D37E-474E-B18B-862EF9732CD1.jpeg|Candyvaughn 1543162055172.png Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Foxes Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with relatives